


Rebecca Stromkloud

by JZcatt



Series: Old stories as they were [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: Old story, resurrected from the depths of my USB drive, searching for interest and feedback. (So much cringe).A loner, invited by her sister to housesit while on vacation, find something very unique about her sister's children's toys.
Series: Old stories as they were [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Rebecca Stromkloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Fry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074453) by [TheSarcasticKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticKnight/pseuds/TheSarcasticKnight). 

I looked around the front porch. Pristine white fence railing, all around, 2 whole acres of land in the middle of no were. Okay I take that back, Sandy Oregon isn’t totally in the middle of nowhere. I took a deep breath. Oh, now I remember why I took up my cousin’s offer. Fresh air; oh bright Oregon country air; away from the hustle, bustle and smog of New York City. Why had I taken that job in New York anyway? But still home is home, and this is as good as it gets.

Looking back at the white fence, I remembered growing up at the family ranch in Oregon with my cousin Genevieve. I sighed, my cousin Genevieve is one of the nicest people on the world. But it only proves that the nicest people have are given the hardest time. Aunt Kelsy and Uncle Dave died before I was born, when Gene was only four.

Gene was moved around from family to family, for some reason no one wanted her around. Until she was 7 years old she was moved around family member to stranger, then back to another family member and the cycle would repeat. Then she met Gran Mary. Our grandmother, she had not been eligible to take of her because the family thought that Gran Mary would hate her; everyone else did.

But no, Gran Mary showed Gene something she hadn’t felt in years: love, true love. She couldn’t stay with Gran Mary parentally, Gran Mary was too old and brittle to take care of her, if Gene had been older, yes, but she was too young. So she moved in with the people that lived closest, my family. I still don’t understand why my mom and dad hated her. My mom tried to blame it on religion, my dad tried to blame it on politics, but that never answered my question on why they hated her.

You see she was Christian, so was her mother and father, Gran Mary was to. The rest of my family, were atheists, yet at every family meeting she proclaimed her faith. Even at age four she would try and tell people that Jesus loved them, and they would just shoe her away saying “Sweetheart, that’s not true. Jesus wasn’t real and Jesus doesn’t love you.” I mean come on, she was four. They let her believe in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, but they tried to crush any hope she had that Jesus was alive.

My parents hated her for that I guess. But that gave them no reason to do what they did to her. Every time she went to a foster family outside our actual family, every family would file complaints about to much Christian speak, and they would send her back for another round. She taught me everything, and didn’t care when she got in trouble with me parents.

One day when she was 14 and I was 8 I asked her if I could be a Christian too. After hearing so many stories from Gene, I wanted to be what she was. Gene was so excited she told me That God loved everyone, even the ones who don’t always love him. The only way is if you ask for forgiveness, for all the bad things you did. Lying during a game, stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, she used simple explanations like that. I thought I understood and then she explained another thing to me.

“Want to know why we have to ask for forgiveness to be a Christian? It’s because God can’t be with sin. What sin? Well sin is all the bad things we did in life. When we lie or steal, when we do something we aren’t suppose to do like disobeying your mom and dad, that’s sin. Here see this patch of mud, what happens when I get this washcloth in it. See, it’s all muddy and gross, what do you do?”

“Yeah you go wash it, but imagine this mud is your sin and your heart is the washcloth, how are you suppose to get rid of it a lot of soap?” She asked, this was the first time she had ever asked me something like this, I could see the dirty washcloth but I wouldn’t know how to clean it if it was my heart. “Want me to let you in on a little secret?” She had asked me. I had leaned in closer and nodded in anticipation.

“Jesus, Jesus is the answer. When you ask Jesus, when you ask God to take away all your sins; that you believe in what Jesus did for you at Easter. God takes this icky rag, and cleans it all up, so there is nothing left.” That left me in thought for awhile, I had asked more questions, mostly about the Easter story but to this day everything about that conversation I remember.

It’s one of my most memorable talks I had with her and it was one memory I never thought to let go. But after that talk, I went to my room and prayed. I told Jesus everything Gene had told me. That I believed every word of it, which meant I believed in who he was and who he says he is. Well, my parents weren’t too happy when they found out I had become a Christian. In fact they were furious. I had never seen them so mad in my life, not at Gene when she was preaching, not at anyone.

They had told me that I made a foolish mistake, that my life would have been better if Gene never told me at all. But I stayed firm like Gene always did. My parents restricted many things to get me to stop believing. They locked me in my room most days, forgot to give me food, hit me on several occasions; then Gene stepped in. For the first time in my life I had noticed how tired Gene was.

She yelled at them telling them to leave me alone, that I was too young for this persecution; she told them they could do to her and more, if they quit doing it to me. After that I barely saw her anymore, she was either working some part of the ranch 24/7, or she had been locked in her room. The only times I truly did see her was when I would return home from school, and I could see her bringing some horses in.

Every time I saw her, she would be skinner than before, her arms looked almost black with her bruises she tried to hide. She always wore a hat to hid her bleeding lips, completely black eyes, and her swollen check bones. But what pained me, was the fact she had willing taken everything off me and was placed on her back and her back alone. I knew I had to do something. So I made a call about children abuse.

Two days later some men showed up and went to look around our house for evidence of child abuse. I didn’t expect them come when they did, or I would have warned them that the one being abused was visiting Gran Mary for the weekend. They had denied it and went back to their cars, and just before the pulled out to leave, there was Gene walking up the side of the road, arms covered in bruises and scars that she tried to hid. The cap pulled down so low you couldn’t see her face.

The police officers interrogated her, before escorting her to the hospital. I was later removed from the custody of parents and went to live with other family member, while she was moved around place to place until she found a nice Christian couple who willing took her in. At one point In time, my Uncle Barns and Aunt Bettie, had to move to New York for work purposes, and I had moved with them.

One day after who know how many years, I got a small job as a mechanic and engineer in greater Manhattan, but my job wouldn’t start until the school year started, so that left me to my own demises during the summer. That’s when Gene called me, she had a lot of catching up to do, but she wouldn’t be surprised if I was busy, but her family was going on two weeks of vacation and wanted someone to watch the house.

I instantly told her I was free until the school year. She had been so delighted, she promised we would have some sort of cousin time when they got back from their trip and that I could stay as I long as I liked. She paid for the tickets and here I am know.

I opened the front door to her ranch house. Why she still liked to live in this house after everything she went through I will never know. I was greeted by white walls with paintings, drawings, pictures hanging along the whole corridor. I looked at the first picture. I gasped at the picture. It was us, Gene and I when we were kids, about when she was 15 and I was 9, maybe a month before I reported my parents.

She had brought her hat over her face, so you could barely make out the smile that crossed her face. Wrapped in her arms, was me. I had been small for a nine year old, well I had always been small and she had always been tall. She was 5’ 10” last time I saw her. I had this smile, it was a cross between concern and happiness. I remember that day.

Gene went to visit Gran Mary and took me along with her. Well apparently Mom and Dad didn’t like that, they didn’t want me to hang out with Gene, and they certainly didn’t want me anywhere near Gran Mary. But they allowed us to stay since we were already over there.

Gran Mary took that picture, and just afterwards when Gene went to make lunch for us she pulled me to the side. “I am concerned for Gene. Do what you need to do to help make her better. I believe the Lord needs you for this one Becca.” She was the one who handed me the card to report children’s abuse. I had never thought about turning my parents in until that day.

That idea appealed me so much. I could be free to worship God, not just hidden in my room, and sneaking away with Gene to go to church on Sunday morning’s. Gene, my thoughts trailed back to her. I remembered how strained her voice was whenever she went to speak to me after she stood up to me. My 9 year old self looked back on Gene when we were younger.

She had always been tired, and bruised. I thought that was just how she naturally was. But remembering what she did for me, gave me a new hope in my faith. Gene had been my role-model all throughout my life. Her role-models, heroes from the past. Her dead mother, Lillian Trasher; often called the Nile Mother, she started the first orphanage in Egypt, Mary Slessor; often called the Mother of Us All, was a defiant woman who lived among savages in deep Africa and took care of everyone, Ida Scudder; started the first doctrine and nursing school for woman in India.

Gene always read me there life stories. It always amazed me how these woman could give up so much, for so little in return, and I always wished there were more like them. I snapped out of my gaze and turned to the next photographic picture.

It was a family picture of herself, her husband and her children. Although, only one of the five children looked anything like either of them. Her eldest children looked to be in their late teens. The first of the three was girl, with raven black hair, and tanned skin. She was Hispanic, and was short compared to my cousin and her husband.

Then next to her as a male look-a-like, they might have been twins. They both had the same bright brown eyes and fixed noses. Next to them, was a bright blond haired boy with bright green eyes, and not exactly pale skin but not tanned either; and a defiant glance all-around. He looked almost German, maybe Danish?

The next from oldest looking to youngest was a boy, who was maybe 8 or 9. He had light brown hair and dark skin, African I believe. He had electric blue eyes that stood out marvelously well and this innocent face that would make you drop what you were doing just to find out what he wanted. Then there was the youngest and I could tell she was my cousin’s daughter. She had fair, fair skin like my cousin, and the same dark brown hair. She had these caring hazel eyes like the only man in the photo.

He was lightly tanned, and had this mix between light brown hair and blonde. His eyes matched the little girls and the smile was the same. The one I recognized in the picture was my cousin Gene. It didn’t matter if 10 years had passed since I last saw her, she was still the role-model I remember. Her caring smile shined through the photo, her gracious eyes peered out, onto your heart.

The last good memory I have of her was before I was a Christian, so I barely remember what she looked like without all the bruises but to me back then and now, she was perfect both inside and out. I walked down the entry hall and took in the pictures. I recognized some of them from we were kids at Gran Mary’s house, some of them was when she was all grown up and with her kids in the second photo, I didn’t recognize the families in the other photos so I could only assume those were her adoptive family or his family either way I didn’t know them.

I looked around the living room I entered and noticed a broad stair case. I completely ignored the what was in the living room to find out what was upstairs. It didn’t take too long cause I found 7 doors. I opened the first to be blinded by one blaring bright red wall surrounded by all white walls. I could tell it was the teenage girl’s room from what was lying around. I looked into the next room to be blinded again.

This time instead of white walls they were a baby blue. One of the teenage boys, it had to one of them. I opened the one next to it to be surrounded by darkness, I had a feeling this room was the blonde defiant boys room. It had one black wall and they rest were a light grey. I was at the end of the hall, by now, so I could either open the door at the end or the one across.

I figured that room was the master bedroom so I skipped it in favor of the across from defiant boy. This room was purple with baby blue accents, and had nothing in it. So I could only assume it was the guest room. I mean it had the bed and a dresser, but that was about it. I set my suitcase down on top of it and continued looking into rooms. The room next to me had one black wall, but it had light yellow walls instead of grey. At the end of the hall was a room I could only assume was the little girls’. It had one baby blue wall and the others walls were a very light pink, almost white kind of pink.

I headed back downstairs and realized how small those rooms were to the living room. I think those bedrooms only had enough space to accommodate a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe pressed against each other, maybe some extra space, but that was about it. So the living room was humongous to those rooms. I was in an observant mode after looking through those rooms and I noticed a pull handle in a corner of the room. I walked over and pulled it open.

Once it was open, I laughed and I saw she kept all their toys. When the handle pulled up, you had to pull hard and back, because it pulled up and moved backwards too. Once it was all the way pulled out, where the floor one was, were about 2 big boxes of toys that they could pull out a play with. What I had pulled up had a Wii gaming system with the controllers on their chargers. Next to those were a variety of games to play. And under all that were board games and card games.

As I pushed back down to put it away, I noticed the boxes move away from each other and I laughed. The boxes moved to the side in order to put the gaming cabinet back. So while you had to push, mechanics helped raise it, then once it was high enough, it pushed back to rest on the floor behind it, and while that was going on, someone rigged it push two panels parallel to the game station to move inwards. Genius!

I pulled back up and removed the boxes to get a better view of the engineering. I was about to put the boxes back when one of the toys caught my eye. Gene used to take the time to watch Transformers with me when I was a kid, this couldn’t be an Optimus Prime action figure? Could it?

I put the other box back and opened the offending box. Low and behold there were 12 on the characters from that series. As I pulled them out I tried to remember what I could about each character, at the very least their names.

There was Optimus, Ratchet, then Prowl, Jazz, there were the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. This was Ironhide, and that was Mirage, here is Wheeljack, that would be Red Alert, and these are Bluestreak and Bumblebee. It amazed me that my cousin let them watch that show, let alone play with the toys. But she might have eased up on that kind of stuff over the years.

My cousin had two settings, it was either being completely calm; fine and dandy acting as if nothing was wrong and cried when no one was looking or hitting a paranoid level hirer than Red Alert could never hit and organizing those conspiracies all in two seconds. There was no in between. I left them sitting out when I went to get a sandwich. In the kitchen on the fridge was a note.

“Dear Becca,

I know it has been some time since we were together and I can’t thank you enough for looking over the ranch while I am at the beach. I know you haven’t met the children or my wonderful husband, but I made them write a small greeting to you and little about themselves.

Love you,

Genie.”

I read out loud. She still signed that way huh. I looked underneath and began to read about her children and husband.

“Dear Aunt Becca (Gene must have felt I needed more respect since I was her cousin and not her sister)

This her eldest, Tabitha. I am 16 and twins with my brother Timothy. She adopted me about 9 years ago along with my brother. I am a proud Hispanic and American.

Dear Aunt Becca

I am the brother Tabitha mentioned, Timothy. Yes we are both Hispanic. I like video games and that’s about it.

Dear Aunt Becca

I am Dylan, I’m 15 and I was adopted 5 years ago, I was a German exchange student, before accidents happened, and I was adopted by your sister. I guess she is actually your cousin, but none of us actually care. (That explained that).

Dear Aunt Becca

I am Bryan. I am 8. Mother adopted me from the foster program a year ago. I am still getting use to it here. I like it. Please keep Bumblebee with you. I was scared when I first met the Stinson’s then they gave me Bee. He protected me, and helped me not to be scarred. Now that I have my mother, father, sisters and brothers, I don’t need him to protect me as much anymore. Now maybe he can protect you, and you can protect him.

Dear Aunt Becca

I am Lily. I am 7. I love glitter! I can’t wait to meet you!

Love,

Family”

I took a note that her husband had not written anything, but I shrugged that bit off. What resonated in my mind was little Bryan. I walked back out to the living room and picked up the Bumblebee toy. It wasn’t that I actually thought that Bumblebee could protect me, but it was more that Bumblebee meant so much to Bryan that he left his prize in the hands of a stranger. That was an act of trust he was providing me. “Well, I don’t think I will be letting you out of my sights.” I muttered, and kept the figurine close in a hand bag as I went to do the first round of chores.

After I finished that, I walked back to the living room, Bumblebee still in my handbag. I pulled on the handle and found movie’s on the other side. Night at the Museum happened to be one of them, so I placed it in the machine and began to watch. It was nine at night when it ended. I had held Bumblebee close, refusing anything to happen to it. That’s when I realized I should probably get to bed. I glanced over the toys that were still strung about. “I’ll take care of them tomorrow.” I muttered to myself and made my way to bed with Bumblebee in my arms. I set the toy down on the dresser and fell asleep on my bed.

\-----------------------------------------

“Ugh, my aching helm.”A voice groaned, several others voiced the same. “Wheeljack, you idiot, what did you do this time.” Ratchet growled, preparing a wrench to toss. Wheeljack held his arms in a surrender. “I don’t know what happened, my invention was working just fine. Then boom.” Some groaned. “It’s always boom Wheeljack.” Sideswipe said. “What if we run into giants? Do you see how big all that furnature is? There could be a lot of giants? Maybe a friendly giant, or an angry giant, I hope it isn’t an angry giant. We should be running in case. Does anyone think we should be running, uh oh, I think I stuck a nerve with Red Alert, he’s spazzing again!” Bluestreak made his presence known, everyone just barley listening.

Except when he mentioned Red Alert, that’s when they noticed the SD frantically looking around the room for giants. Mirage walked over and attempted to comfort the security officer giving the others time to talk. Prowl looked around the room before realizing something was amiss. He did a quick head count again before asking anyone. “Wasn’t Bumblebee with us when the explosion happened?”

Everyone looked about, and sure enough Bumblebee wasn’t there. “Maybe he wasn’t caught in the explosion?” Bluestreak tried to suggest, but couldn’t help the fear drifting out from his voice. “The giants got to Bumblebee! Were doomed!” Red Alert screamed. Any work Mirage had been able to work with Red Alert quickly diminished and both Rachtet and Mirage attempted to calm him this time.

Jazz looked around the room. “Ah’m gonna ta check things out.” Jazz muttered to Prowl before taking off. His eyes glanced around the room, poised and ready if something were to happen. Then he noticed the stairs. Slowly and difficulty he climbed up the stairs. It really didn’t help that his arms just barley reach the top, so he ended up tiring himself a lot faster than he thought he would.

Why he was so short, he didn’t know but he wasn’t liking it right now. Eventually he made it to the top to meet a hall way. “Great.” He muttered. He had no way to reach any of the handles, and he was too tired to attempted to jump or something crazy like that. He checked his energy. “20%”

He groaned, he was either going to fall into stasis or he would have to find some way to get energy, either way he wasn’t going to make it back downstairs before something happened. “Ah had more than 60% before coming here, Ah did not use all that energy climbing stairs.” He thought.

_Thump. _

He was almost startled when he heard the strange noise.

_Thump._

There is was again. Jazz stayed to the wall and crept close. One of the doors at the end of hall kept making that sound. “Hello?” A voice whispered, that sounded suspiciously like… “Bee?” Jazz asked, keeping his voice low. Bumblebee must have had a good reason for whispering. “Jazz, oh thank Primus.”

Bee muttered. “The door is too big for me to open, do you think you can help?” He asked hopefully. Jazz looked over the door. He was small, and the handle to that door was almost five times hirer than him. “Ah can try.” He muttered, loud enough to speak to Bumblebee but nothing more.

“Carful Jazz, there is a sleeping native on my side.” Bee whispered. “Well that explains why we were whispering.” He thought, “Kid didn’t wasn’t to wake the native, probably a good idea to.” By now Jazz was at 15% and was doing his darn best to be quiet as he jumped. The handle was still a long way out of reach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I shuffled in my bed. It was so comfortable, why had I woken up?

_Thump._

Wait what was that?

_Thump._

I heard a scuffle on my side of the door, and the other. “Hello?” a timid voice asked on my side. I stayed still on my bed, wondering who was in my room. “Bee?”

I scarcely heard the voice on the other side of the door. In fact, if wasn’t trying to hear it, I wouldn’t have noticed. “Jazz, oh thank Primus. The door is too big for me to open, do you think you can help?” The voice said in a light whisper. I only caught bits and pieces so I had to guess. Something about opening the door and help.

But the name, Jazz, wasn’t that the name of one of the toys downstairs? And Bee, wasn’t that short for Bumblebee? I heard a mutter from the other side then more thumping, like someone small was jumping. “Carful Jazz, there’s a sleeping native on my side.” ‘Bee’ whispered, looking over his shoulder, barley catching my eye.

The thumping became quieter, but it was still there. Then the thump starting on my side. Every once and awhile I could catch a blur of yellow in my peripheral vision. “He’s trying to open the door.” I thought. I stayed in bed for a moment or two then decided that I better help open the door, unless they were trying to kill me; that might change my mind.

I slowly and dramatically rose from my bed and looked over to the door. There the toy Bumblebee stood in a shocked silence next to the door. I glanced at the door then back at him. Without even warning him I scooped him up in my hand, hard enough that he couldn’t escape but gentle enough that he would be somewhat comfortable. He tried to struggle then looked between me and the ground and stopped.

Maybe he has a fear of heights, or of being dropped, that might scare me to. I opened the door and grabbed his little friend mid jump. Gene would have been better at dealing at this than me, but I knew enough when someone over tired themselves. I think I did a good thing when I picked him up. Cause the tension in his little metal shoulders seemed to be edging away, as if he were fighting sleep.

I couldn’t see his eyes, but if I did they would showing all signs of being tired. I held the little guy, Jazz, in my right hand and brought him closer to my chest. The heat sent him right to sleep because his whole body relaxed and I could feel the tension between us leave. I looked down at Bee who was in a similar state, but not that far along. I sat back down on my bed and held both of them close to heart.

Bee relaxed and feel asleep just like Jazz did. I didn’t even realize that he was sleeping until I looked down. I just sat there holding both of them close, like little babies. Little robot babies that are most likely completely mature but needed to sleep because they over tired themselves. I brought my thumb to Bee’s head and stroked it in a calming motion.

Something was stressing both of them out. Then my mind snapped to something else. How did they get here? If I remembered correctly, transformers don’t exist outside of movies and cartoons, and I don’t remember a setting on them saying ‘come to life’. But I couldn’t deal out the possible of something else. Maybe God? But why would God dump them here? My thoughts rabbit trailed to something else, a comic relief from the cartoon.

Wheeljack, something always exploded with him. I wouldn’t be surprised if God blew one up just to bring them here. “The toys.” I muttered, in my excitement of I don’t even know what to call it I completely forgot the other 10 toys downstairs. I glanced over at the clock. It was mid-night exact. It wouldn’t hurt to get a cup of coffee now could it? I slipped my slippers on and threw a robe over my shoulders, attempting not to awaken the sleeping ones.

I gently moved Bumblebee to my right hand with Jazz and cradled them both. Jazz was resting percarise on my arm so I readjusted him and made my way downstairs. Wait, another thought came to mind. Could Jazz be tired form climbing the stairs? I mentally made the calculations and almost laughed.

He would have had to jump each and every stair to get up. Not to mention if my theory is correct, some of his energy would have been drained in the first place. So he would be double tired; is that a thing? I slowly walked down the stairs, the two bots hiding in my robe close to my chest, resting on my dominate arm.

I hit the landing on the stairwell and noticed all 10 bots. They were talking about something, but they were also in the middle of my way to the kitchen. I smirked evilly, but hid it as I walked across the room. “The giant is here! It’s here, it got Jazz and Bumblebee and now it’s after us!” He screeched and hid under the couch. Yeah, I wasn’t helping him get out of there. I continued my trek to the kitchen found one of the Autobots following me, Bluestreak.

I kneeled down and offered him my hand for him to stand on. He hesitantly got on and I brought him up to Jazz and Bee. He looked down at the them then at me. I managed to balance him on my arm and made the “shh” sign. He nodded then managed to fall asleep sitting against me. I carried the three of them on my right arm to the kitchen.

By know I had 8 stalkers, and a screaming Red Alert, something about mind control; you learn how to tune those thing out. I used my left had to fill the coffee thing and what not. Gene taught me when I was little how to work without certain things. Remember, she could be as paranoid as she wanted, so she would always teach me how to work without using certain senses through games. I had been best at losing my right arm and sight. I still use them, but it helped when they were occupied doing something else. Like carrying 3 sleeping Autobots.

Now the long part, waiting for the coffee to finish its time in the pot. They were all watching me nervously. Finally one of them tried to get to me, I could tell he was tired, not Jazz tired, but Blue and Bee tired. Which was kind of bad when he was attempting to climb the cabinets. After a bit his grip slipped and he began to fall.

I reached my left hand out and barley caught him, using my peripheral vision the whole time. Okay, maybe I was wrong about how tired he was, or the fall took some energy away, but when he felt my hand. He nodded and curled up around my finger sleeping. Red Alert screamed something again as I brought Sideswipe? Sideswipe to the others.

At this point Jazz had shifted to the crook of my elbow and curled up in there. Bumblebee was using Jazz as a pillow, Bluestreak was sitting against my breast and Sideswipe was laying on his lap using Bumblebee as a pillow. I might have had room for one more if Sideswipe hadn’t shifted and took the rest of my arm. I felt a pull at the bottom of my robe. I looked down to see Optimus looking oddly at me.

I reached down and set him on the counter where his men could see him and he could see them, all of them. He looked stunned at his men sleeping in my arm. This time Red Alert screamed not as desperate but still concerned if anything were to happen to their leader. My coffee finished while Optimus was up there, so I went to get a cup only to notice a dim look in his eyes.

It was what I imagined Jazz’s eyes, just before he fell asleep. I debated it for a bit. I had a front-liner, a sniper, a scout and a saboteur, is it really wise to add the head honcho in my arms? He would have to have his own arm then. My problem was solved when Ratchet shouted out. “He’s going to fall!”

Sure enough, Optimus began to teeter over the edge before I got him and had him rest in my left arm. So much for having coffee. I rolled my eyes and went to the living room and at on the couch. Optimus resting in the crook of my left arm leaving room if someone wanted to risk lying on top of him for one more. I saw them begin to climb up the side of the couch as Red Alert was sedated by Ratchet and dragged to a corner by Mirage.

Once he did that both of them began to climb as well. All but Sunstreaker, but I could only assume it was because Sides told him something over there bond. “Sun come on, your brother is up there!” Wheeljack told him. “Sides’ is fine.” He muttered, giving me this evil glance, like he didn’t want to trust me, but I must have given this feeling or something to tell Sunshine over there.

Apparently it wasn’t normal for Sunstreaker to say something like that because they all froze. Mirage almost fell of the couch before I caught him and brought him back up. How I managed to do that without dropping Optimus surprised me. But Mirage feel asleep on top of me as well, I almost growled in protest.

_“Yes, let us play how many Autobots can fall asleep in my arms. I love that game.”_ I thought to myself when I heard laughter.

_“Sorry Ah didn’t mean to start that. You want me to wake up?”_ I heard a voice, but it was kind of faded, like in my head.

_“What? You heard that? I said that in my head_.” I told him. He was silent.

_“I’m not talking over a com. Link channel am I_?” The voice asked.

_“Nope.”_ I told out flat. I could hear some sort of cursing and I sent a glare to him. _“No cursing in my head_.” I reprehended him. He silenced again.

_“You don’t know what happened do you?”_ I was scared to answer no. He sighed. _“Were bonded, not a sibling bond, or a spark mate bond, but…” _he was almost scarred to answer, but I think I got the gist.

_“A creator to creation bond_?” I asked him. He gasped, before something like fear come over the ‘bond’.

_“Yes, but it doesn’t feel like I’m the guardian, more like the_…” he trailed off again and began to fill with panic. I sent, best I could love, warmth, and caring to override the panic and fear.

_“Like you’re the creation?”_ I asked him. In my thoughts he sort of hiccupped like one would do if they were crying a lot.

_“But that doesn’t make since.”_ He cried, _“I’m well past that point. I’ve been past it for vorns.” _He hiccupped again. I sent love and warmth again trying to calm him down. _“Carrier, I’m scared.”_ I almost froze but it was only for a moment. Carrier, he called me carrier. It was either an insult or he just called me mother in his own terms.

_“Shh.”_ I cooed over the newly found bound. _“Carrier’s here.”_ He still cried, but when I stoked his head he began to calm down. The Autobots were saying something, it wasn’t to me, but it had something to do with being tired. I had an idea, but I had to slide the Autobots off me in order to do it.

Jazz had other ideas and held on. I rolled my eyes and decided to work around that. I tucked him where Optimus was and began my trek to find some blankets. No one followed me this time, and which I was glad for. But I began to think about other things, Jazz commented that those things were rather silly but then I stumbled upon thinking.

_“Am I bonded to the others?”_ I asked. Jazz thought for a second, I stroked his head and he remained relaxed.

_“Carrier, you don’t have to do that anymore, I’m fine.”_ I sent sarcastic disbelief over the bond, reminding him of the panic attack he experienced less than a minute ago. _“Carrier.”_ He whined, but didn’t stop me from comforting him again. _“I don’t know Carrier. I didn’t even think it was possible to have a guardian bond with someone you don’t know, much less have met. I only met you when you picked me up and I cocked out.” _He told me. I scoffed.

_“You and me both.”_ I continued to pet his head while I was searching for a linen closet.

_“Carrier, do you think my spark latched on to you when I fell into recharge? I didn’t know you could have intense conversations when you were in recharge, but maybe you can’t and I’m just dreaming?” _He asked. I gave him surprise.

_“Then we both are having the weirdest dream on the century.” _He laughed before asking me what a century. I sighed. _“It’s nothing Sweetspark. Ah ha found it!”_ I had been looking for the linen closet and low and behold I found it and a couple of warm blankets.

_“What did you find Carrier?”_ Jazz asked excited, so excited he twitched in his ‘recharge’.

_“Are you trying to throw my new title into every sentence?”_ I asked him, grabbing a few towels, gently throwing them over my shoulder, which covered Jazz.

_“Oh warm, nice and warm and fluffy!”_ He said child like, ignoring my question.

_“Sweetspark.”_ I chided. _“You never answered my question.”_ He went through several different excuses before settling with.

_“You didn’t answer mine!”_ So child like. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight so he could feel more of the soft blanket.

_“I went to find these. Now what about my question?”_ He grunted a maybe before I began laughing. If he could have blushed over the bond he would have been a red, red, rose.

_“Not funny Carrier.”_ He muttered, _“Can we go back to our original conversation? This one is getting embarrassing.”_ He continued to feel that way even when I changed the conversation. _“Have you tried to search for the others?” _He asked and shrugged.

_“I didn’t want to risk them having a panic attack while I wasn’t there.”_ I smirked as the embarrassment flushed again.

_“Carrier, can you please drop it? But…”_ He trailed off before continuing again. _“I understand.”_ He said defeated. By then we made it back to the living room to find the others, who had yet to fall asleep, just barley falling off the couch. I gently set Jazz down. And took each of them in my arms.

I started with Ratchet who tried to fight it, then to Ironhide, who was too tired to even switch to his cannons. Wheeljack walked up to me while I was sitting on the couch and fell asleep in my lap. I glanced over to Sunstreaker. I began to look to see if I had a bond with him and sure enough I did. It was mostly through Sideswipe, but I was still connected.

“_Sunstreaker, I would prefer not to pass out on the floor.”_ I told him simply. He growled, but knew I would go and fetch him if he did not come. _“Thank you Sunstreaker.”_ I told him when he moved towards me and allowed me to pick him up. In which he fell asleep the second he touched me. I looked over to Prowl who was standing a good distance away from me. “Prowl?” I said, waiting for a response.

He twitched but didn’t move. “Prowl, you know that you can’t… recharge over there.” I reasoned. He had this look, and attempted to back away, but he was not only tired, but he was at the arm of the couch. I brought my hand to him and picked him up. He tensed, worse than Jazz and Bumblebee when I first picked them up. I felt for some reason, nervous. But it was like when I first found Jazz’s emotions. I looked in my head for a bond. Sure enough, nervousness and fear leaked out of Prowl’s bond.

_“Prowl You are safe. I will protect you and your friends. I know you are the logical one. Just relax and recharge Sparklet. Recharge_.” I cooed. He began to have pain attack just like Jazz.

_“But this doesn’t make since. You aren’t my carrier. Why do you have a carrier bond? This doesn’t make since.”_ He repeated things like that over and over. I sent love and warmth like I had done for Jazz, but Prowl wasn’t as welcoming to the fact that he had a new guardian bond.

_“Rest, Sparklet, rest.”_ I continued to coo over his ranting. I ran my hand between his door wings, hoping to find comfort for him. Slowly be surly he fell into recharge, but it was more he cried himself to sleep than anything. I ran my hand down his back in a calming motion. _“Rest, Sparklet, rest.”_

It didn’t take too long for Prowl to calm down. But I didn’t stop trying to comfort him. I looked at the mounted wall clock, It was best I go to bed. I set Prowl down on the couch and threw one of the blankets on top of him. He didn’t panic at first but when I got farther and farther away, he flipped.

“_C-Carrier! P-please don’t leave.”_ He stuttered. I winced and sent love through the bond, telling him to calm down. I knew I shouldn’t have left him, but I wasn’t too comfortable taking him away from his ‘brothers’. I felt Jazz pry at his end of the bond.

_“C-carrier, you aren’t leaving, are you?”_ Jazz asked. I stifled a groan. Here I have two ‘mature’ boys having panic attacks when I try to leave. I pulled Jazz into my arms and comforted him. Once I was sure he was calm a scooped up Prowl. I slowly opened the bond between us again. Prowl practically leaped toward me.

_“C-carrier, please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me Carrier!”_ He shouted. I held Prowl close and rocked him back and forth. I didn’t realize how much that hurt him, but I also didn’t know how insecure Prowl was.

“_You’re safe Sparklet. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Rest now, Sparklet,_ rest.” I had hoped this would calm him down, but it made it worse.

_“Rest, rest! Carrier I can’t rest if you’re going to leave! Please Carrier! Don’t send me away!”_ Okay that was a little strange. I began to rub his back.

_“Sparklet, Sparklet, I’m not leaving you. I was just going to rest. Like you need rest, I need rest to Prowl. Please Sparklet, rest.”_ I told him.

“_Please Carrier, take me with you. I don’t want to be alone.”_ Prowl muttered finally calming down. I sighed and rubbed his back while I rubbed Jazz’s head. I finally made my decision.

_“I’ll stay down here with you Prowl.”_ I told him. He just cried as I comforted him best I could. I had to readjust my body so I could sleep, but I refused to leave Prowl and Jazz again. I picked both of them up after brushing the others off my lap.

_“Prowl, Jazz, I’m putting you both down now. It won’t be too long.” _I assured them. I could feel confusion form both ends but then Jazz finally pieced it together. And allowed me to put him down. I fixed the biggest blanket over the whole couch and moved the other mechs gently. I sat down at the end, and noticed how they all kind of curled in closer to me, like they knew I was there.

I groaned and went looking for the other bonds and sure enough I had bonds for each of them. So they wanted to be as close as possible. I pulled Prowl and jazz close where they instinctively nuzzled their heads in the crooks of my neck. I pulled the others closer and the nuzzled in as close as they could.

Even Red Alert, but he was much more relaxed when he was asleep. Then I realized that one mech was trying to move away. He was awake and that was as far as I could tell. I went to find his bond.

_“Optimus?”_ I asked, he jumped and surprise and looked around, then noticed that it came from me.

_“But…what?”_ He said in utter confusion. Then tried to mask it with something else, being the big leader and all.

_“Optimus, is something wrong?”_ I asked him. He looked down.

_“I am just confused miss. You have a Carrier bond to me and yet. I don’t even know you.” _He said. He was the first one not to call me Carrier, I’m impressed.

_“Optimus you need sleep. How high are your energy levels?”_ I asked him. And he didn’t respond. _“Must I get Ratchet?”_ I asked him almost teasing. His eyes widened.

_“Oh no Car- eh, miss. My…my energy levels are low. I suppose a little more recharge would do me some good.”_ He said he then looked down to the floor and was about to jump down. I narrowed my eyes.

_“Optimus stay away from the edge.”_ I commanded. He looked between me and the edge of the couch, he sighed and back away. _“Now Optimus why were you going to go down there?”_ I asked him. The bond filled with embarrassment.

_“Car- eh, miss, this place looked rather crowded so I figured if I was off it would make you feel less crowded?”_ It was more than a question than a statement.

“_Optimus.”_ I cooed, I held my right arm out beckoning him to come closer. He was hesitant at first, no he didn’t come at first. Then after I sent a scold through the bond he hesitated. Eventually he came over to my arm. I wrapped him up and held him close to my chest. “_Optimus, do you know why your men are lying on me?”_ I asked him. He shook his head concerned. _“Bitlet, they are bonded to me like you are.” _He froze and began his nervous breakdown. The one I was waiting for since I found out he woke up.

_“But C-Car, er uh miss.”_ I stopped him before he could get to far.

_“Bitlet, if you really see me as Carrier, than call me that, it is okay.” _I told him he nodded and began to cry. He ranted that he didn’t understand what happened. Eventually his ranted to not understanding what happened, turned to live struggles. That he hated the war and things like that.

I just let him rant. I had the slight feeling that Optimus hadn’t ranted in a while, feeling like he had to be the one in charge. That he had to be ready for anything all the time put a lot of stress on him.

_“Carrier, how are you taking this?”_ he finally asked. I was surprised looked at him softly.

_“Right now I am worried about you all. You are the third person out of four to have a panic attack.”_ I told him. He glanced downward.

_“I’m sorry.”_ He muttered. I looked at him strangely.

_“Bitlet, what are you sorry about?”_ I asked him. He lowered his head as if ashamed.

_“I’m sorry Carrier, I ranted and ranted. While you just listened, you’ve been up all night listening to others rant, and taking care of us best you can and we can’t even let you recharge before another one of us makes a problem. I’m sorry Carrier, I’m sorry!”_ Ah there it was; panic attack #2. I just held Optimus close and waited for it to pass.

_“Rest Bitlet, rest,”_ I repeated until he finally calmed down and drifted in his recharge. I glanced over the others. Noticing none of them appeared hurt and didn’t need any form of comfort than just sleeping on me I slowly drifted to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus woke up the next morning on Carrier’s chest, like he remembered falling asleep. He noticed Prowl and Jazz were still curled up where they were last night. But he noticed something off about behind him. He sat up careful not to hurt his Carrier and noticed the rest of his men (with the odd exception of Sunstreaker) down on the ground looking at them unsure. “Optimus are you okay?” Ratchet asked climbing back up to talk with his leader.

“I am well Ratchet. Our host did not mean to startle us last night.” He said, actually he had to ask Carrier about that. She had laughed and said to an extent, but she didn’t mean to freak Red Alert out that much; and to keep in mind that not all his men knew about the bond or something similar to that. “Well thank Primus for that.” Ratchet muttered sneaking a glance at Red Alert who was as panicky as every listing a bunch of things that could have happened last night while they were asleep.

Optimus tried to hide this chuckles, but Sunstreaker managed to catch hint of them and told him how hard it was it keep from laughing. The others just looked ready to go back into recharge even if it meant going on the native; just so they could avoid Red Alert’s rants. Optimus was grateful his Carrier taught him, Prowl, Jazz and Sunstreaker how to tune him out.

They all found it hilarious when she told them that she had completely ignored Red Alert last night. So he tuned him out just like Carrier said and listened to Ratchet. “What was her intent last night?” Ratchet asked. “She was woken up last night when she found Bumblebee and Jazz attempting to open her door. Bumblebee had managed to get himself caught in there. That’s when she came down stairs. She was going to get a drink for herself because she needed it, but that took time. And you all saw what happened after that.” Optimus said, noting even taking note of Red Alert.

Ratchet looked at him suspiciously. “How do you know that?” Optimus indicated to the ones still willing sitting on their Carrier, awake or not. “Us four woke up some time last night. To make use of the time Ca- she explained what happened and answered questions we had.” Okay he wasn’t lying.

At one point in the night; Sunstreaker woke up and began poking at his bond hoping she would be responsive. It not just got her attention, but her other bonded, well the ones she made direct contact with at least. Since they were all awake enough to respond she did explain what she did last night. She answered a few questions, but all of them came to a silent agreement that they didn’t want to overtax their Carrier. It was bad enough they (Sunstreaker) woke her up in the first place.

Sensing his thoughts, Sunstreaker gave Optimus a mental flick, and acted like nothing happened. Optimus sent a glare (mentally), and continued his brief conversation with Ratchet as if nothing happened. That gave Sunstreaker the great idea to start a poke war. Eventually Jazz and Prowl joined in, Prowl only because Carrier made him.

So know the four of them were attempting to remain normal which by any means was impossible for all of them. (It really didn’t help that their Carrier would throw out a joke at the most random times, thanks Carrier) (His carrier started laughing when she heard) Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker after something felt off about their bond.

_“Woh, what is wrong.” _Sides asked. His brother trying to contain laughter; laughter! Sunstreaker sent an evil smile and a bit of the poke war. Sides almost fell over because of how startled he was. He gave Sunstreaker a look before scooting away. That was a first, normally that was him giving something weird.

_“Bitlet, I can’t contain myself any longer. I’m going to wake up.”_ He heard his Carrier say. He mentally sighed and moved of her arm, which he didn’t even realize he was sitting on.

_“Should I wake Prowl and Jazz, Carrier?”_ He asked, before noticing the tale-tell signs she was waking up. Her hands clenched and he felt her briefly brush over his bond; counting, she was counting and locating her bonded sons.

_“Yes please Bitlet, and would you be a dear and get the others off me, as in Joie and Sunshine.”_ His Carrier spoke. It didn’t take very long to figure out who Joie was. When she explained things she also explained the nick names. Sunstreaker hated her calling him Sunshine, but it was better than Ratchet being called Joie, which meant “joy” apparently. He was Bitlet, while Jazz was Sweetspark, and Prowl was Sparklet. Not very originally, but none of them had the spark to tell Carrier.

“Ratchet we might want to get down.” Sunstreaker said looking between his Carrier and Ratchet. “And what do you mean Sunstreaker.” Ratchet said mostly exasperated. “Well she is about to wake up for one thing.” He said as bluntly as he could. Optimus warned Prowl and Jazz, and they began to reboot. Optimus looked ready to jump, but then remembered that his Carrier wouldn’t have appreciated that so he slid down the side. He received a silent thank you from her as well.

Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and a reluctant Ratchet moved off the couch after slid down. She ‘woke up’ then. She stretched and realized how poorly she slept. “Note to self, do not sleep on couch in the future.” She muttered, clear enough so that everyone heard her, but they could also hear the annoyance in her voice. Prowl and Jazz winced when no one was looking. Their Carrier sent an, “it’s not your fault” kind of thing over to them, but that still didn’t help that they were the main cause.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“_How do we want to break it to them?”_ I asked all four boys. They didn’t know.

_“Oh, Oh! do what you did to us!”_ Jazz suggested, only to be shot a glare. I sighed.

_“Sweetspark, three out of four had two panic attacks each, and there is no telling if you will have any more.”_ I said as gently as I could, which is very difficult when you want to scold them at the same time. I could feel Optimus, Prowl and Jazz wince, while Sunstreaker just beamed at me like he was the best of the best. _“Tone it down Sunshine, or I will make you tell it to the others.”_ I threatened. His beam turned to embarrassment, while the others attempted to hid enjoyment. _“And anyone who enjoys Sunshine’s embarrassment can join him in the explanation.” _That got them to stop laughing. _“Thought so.”_

_“Carrier,”_ Prowl started, _“What if you told them how you found out with Jazz, and break it to all of them by talking to them through the bond?”_ I considered this idea.

_“So I tell them how I accidentally discovered a bond I never knew about, and I break it to them like I broke it to all of you?”_ I asked scowling at the last part. Prowl shuffled nervously.

_“No, no Carrier, they will already be informed about the bond, so speaking to them will just be evidence. They won’t have any panic attacks…I hope.”_ He added I hope as not only an afterthought, but he had attempted to keep me from hearing it. A glare was sent his way before I caved.

_“Fine, but all you boys better be right there when I tell them… now.”_ I kind of over-dramatically did that part, but it got their attention, and the attention of other 8 bots. “What the frag is wrong with you?” Ratchet asked walking closer; I recognized it as a curse and glared at him. _“Jazz please tell you brother what I have said about cursing when I am present.”_ I stated. Jazz shuffled nervously. “Ummm… Ratch, you don’t curse in front of her. It’s a bit of a story, but main thing is don’t.” Jazz tried as hard as he could not to look nervous, and I almost began laughing for it.

_“Please be quiet Carrier, I’m doing my best with what I have.”_ Jazz whined. I chuckled at let him continue. Ratchet looked at us oddly but didn’t curse any more. I figured it was my turn to explain things. “You all might want to sit down to what I am going to explain to you.” I instructed. They looked at each other nervously before sitting down. Leaving the four that were all ready knew standing. Everyone looked between myself and the four before Mirage pointed out the obvious. “They all ready know don’t they?” I smirked, but controlled my laughter. “Yes thank you Mirage for pointing that out. But I think I should tell you why they know. Last night, as I was carrying around the ones who feel asleep on top me.” I pointed my head to the ones who knew what I was talking about.

_“Carrier, quit it and get to the point please.” _Jazz pleaded. It was mostly because he was the first one, so different kinds of looks were thrown his way.

_“Ah, but Sweetspark it’s so much fun to tease you, think of this as guardian and creation bonding time.”_ I teased again. Jazz groaned. Prowl tried stiffly laughter. _“And what about you Sparklet you screamed at me not to leave you.” _The three sent him different emotions, mostly along the lines of surprise, he groaned this time.

_“Carrier.”_ He whined, “_I was in shock, I don’t remember half the things I said.”_ I laughed.

_“Well I can tell you right now.”_ Just then he cut me off

_“Carrier!”_ He screamed at me embarrassment rolling off him like waves. _“Please, they are looking at us funny, just continue telling them Carrier.” _He tried to regain composure, but that was very difficult when I kept laughing at him. _“Carrier.”_ He groaned before I stiffened the laughter.

_“Okay, okay, I’ll continue telling them.” _I started were I had left off as if I had never taken a small break to speak to my bonded children. “After Optimus fell asleep, literally.” He groaned over the bond. “I went to the couch, in hopes of relieving my arms of the fact my right arm had 4 Autobots and my left had Optimus.”

_“Please stop that Carrier.”_ Optimus begged.

_“Little Bitlet, you have not lived until I tease you over and over again as long as I live.”_ I told him. He humped and let me continue the story. Knowing I was going to tease any to all of them at one point or another, Sunstreaker quickly closed the bond to me when he realized that he was the only one that had not been teased yet.

“That as when you all began climbing the couch. You were all shocked by something Sunstreaker had to say, so shocked he sent Mirage falling.” The look on Sunstreaker’s face was enough for me. “Well after I brought him up he fell asleep on top of me.” If I didn’t know better, Mirage’s embarrassment was strong enough to fly over the unused bond. “I had a thought to myself like. ‘Oh great, how many Autbots can I fit in my arms. I love that game.’ Oh of course I thought that sarcastically, but for some strange reason I heard laughter in the back of my head.” Que surprised and frightened faces.

“Oh course I was frightened, there was a voice asking me a question, I forgot what the question was. But it was still there.” More fear than anything else now, laughter from the four. “Upon later discovery it turned out to be Jazz; who explained we were bonded.” I let that sink in. Then Ratchet burst into action.

He began yelling in Cybertronian, most likely curses because he kept looking over to me like I was going to kick, which I might. But I settled for the alternative.

_“Ratchet, stand down now!”_ I ordered, giving a glare over the bond. He was so surprised. He dropped the wrench and began to shake slightly. “Gosh darn it! Please don’t be a panic attack.” It was more to Jazz and Prowl who winced. _“Prowl, you get to explain the rest best you can. No help from Optimus or Sunstreaker. Jazz can explain anything you leave out.”_

All of them begrudgingly took the orders. “Bitlet, tell me immediately if someone else goes into shock.” I left the room carrying Ratchet. He was still shaking, which I had expected. Since the bond was now wide open he could feel my anger. But he probably couldn’t hear anything I said. _“Ratchet, Joie, calm down your okay Joie. Rest Joie, Rest.” _I muttered over and over. He was still shaking. Stupid shock.

_“It’s… it’s a carrier bond.”_ He stuttered; unsure of what to think. I swayed a little, hoping that it calmed him down a little. Magically, it appeared to work. _“What… what should I call you?”_ He asked. I rested my hand on his head and he relaxed into it.

_“Call me what you see me as. And don’t fight it.”_ I told him softly. Sending more love and warmth over the bond.

_“Can I… can I call you Carrier?”_ He asked. I nodded giving him a yes. He was tiring, that had not been my intent, but that’s what ended up happening. _“You really know how to wear a mech out.”_ He muttered falling into recharge.

_“Joie, this is my 7 time putting a mech to sleep after a panic attack, I better be pretty good at it now.” _Laughter and enjoyment filled his end of the bond before a jolt of surprise. _“Joie; Optimus, Jazz and Prowl had two panic attacks each. Only one who hasn’t is Sunstreaker, and that was because I formed a bond with Sideswipe first and reached out to him through Sides.”_ I explained.

He just simply hummed and fell into recharge. I pulled him against my robe and walked back into the room. There I found 7 wide eyed mechs waiting for me. I sat on the couch and held Ratchet close. Not wanting to take the chance I took with both Prowl and Jazz.

“Uh, Carrier. They might have fallen into a small shock.” I glared at Prowl before sighing and resigned to my fate of having to deal with shocked mechs. I tucked Ratchet next to me and began to speak to the closest one, Mirage.

_“Hello Mirage, and how are you this fine morning?”_ I asked, hoping if I was calm enough he wouldn’t be too shocked. Sadly, that is not what was planned for me. He meeped and fell over startled. I sighed and picked him up where he just curled up and asked me just to hold him close. _“Shh, shh. Mignon, rest. Rest Mignon.”_ I muttered holding him close, I felt Ratchet stir next to me, but he relaxed when he realized I was still there. He wasn’t in a deep recharge, but it was deep enough that he didn’t have another panic attack.

_“You called me, something else?”_ Mirage asked. I chuckled and cradled him as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. His eyes widened how he had acted, and in front of his superior. _“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to act like that. I…”_ He trailed off when I cradled him again, trying to avoid another panic attack.

_“Mignon it can mean cute, nice, good. In your case, it is your special name.”_ I told him gently. _“And you were in shock, anything can happen when you are shock. I had a friend who said the craziest things when she went into shock.”_ He laughed and leaned into my neck.. _“Don’t worry, just relax. It’s just shock, the more you worry then worse it gets.”_ I joked, I’m not exactly sure if he understood, but he tried to act as if it didn’t. _“Mignon, don’t act like that. The more you conceal that the more it will hurt you.” _I said after he became more aware_. “You think your okay?”_ I asked him when he stopped shaking. He nodded.

_“Yes…Carrier_.” He added as an afterthought and attempted to move away but I pulled him back and set him next to me, where he fell asleep. I rolled my eyes as Red Alert shakily made his way over to me.

_“So you can hear this?”_ He asked. I nodded. He poked me, and I poked him back. He was about to say something when I flooded him with two things, love and security_. _“You’re just toying with me_.”_ He tried to state but, he wanted to believe that I was the real deal.

_“Red Alert, Cherir, please forgive me for scarring you. But please now that I would not be taking the time the establish the bonds if I was going to hurt you.”_ I scooped him up, he eyed me nervously. He surprisingly had not had a panic attack yet. _“You are strange Cherir. You are sedated because you think I’m going to hurt you, but you have yet to have a panic attack when the only one who hasn’t gone into shock is Sunstreaker.” _I stated filling his bond with pride_. “I am glad you do not fear this.”_ He scoffed.

_“I fear it, I just fear others things more, like if you’re going to drop me or not.”_ He stated and I chuckled.

_“I guess you have no need for comfort then?”_ I asked him. _“No questions, not anything?”_ I asked him. He thought a moment.

“I have labeled you Carrier, if you are alright with that.” He told me. I nodded and brought him into a hug and sent him on his way.

_“Sweetspark, keep an eye on Cherir. He says his fine, but at some time it will don on him that I am a different species or something.”_ I addressed Jazz. He sighed and made his way to follow Red Alert. Ratchet stirred behind me but stayed there, Mirage didn’t say anything. Down below Ironhide walked up. He looked like his was angry, but the bond told me he was nervous and frightened. I picked him up, which startled him but he didn’t do anything. _“How are you Ironhide?”_ I asked him. He grunted nervously. He was more nervous than panicky, so that was fine I guess.

_“So are you my Carrier?”_ He asked and I did everything I could to keep from laughing. Something must have triggered in all the ‘spoken to’ bots because they looked at me. Several of them asked if I was all right. I rolled my eyes back and swallowed my laughter. _“Are you all right Carrier?”_ Ironhide asked eyeing me copiously.

“Yes, all of you. I am all right.” I said out loud for all of them to hear. _“There is a book called that, Amour. That was why I was laughing so auspiciously.” _I explained He nodded and looked down a little. _“Amour, right now is the best time to ask me questions_.” I explained, waiting for him to explain his problem.

_“Please Carrier, don’t hurt anyone.”_ He said sadly. _“To my knowledge, little to none of these mechs have had a loving or supportive creator.” _He told me; slid of lap, blocked the bond and left the room.

“_Sparklet, please keep an eye on Amour for me?”_ I asked. Prowl nodded and went to follow Ironhide.

Four were left; Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Bumblebee and Sideswipe; none of them stepped closer. I searched there bonds to see if any of them actually needed comfort. Wheeljack was confused, but fine. Bluestreak and Bumblebee would like to be held close, but they were fine as well. Sideswipe, I think he’s more perturbed that Sunstreaker found out I was their Carrier first, but that was about it. I scooped all four of them up on to my lap so we could actually look at each other.

_“So you have a Carrier bond with us?”_ Sideswipe asked, interested. I nodded.

_“I was so surprised when Jazz spoke, but that was nothing to what happened afterwards.”_ I said. Apparently Jazz was listening in on my little conversation because it was to multiple mechs.

_“Carrier.”_ He groaned. I sent laughter to him and a bit of teasing. Bluestreak smiled.

_“I can call you Carrier? I have never had a Carrier before, what’s it like to be a Carrier; especially to so many. You have 12 bonds! 12! I didn’t know you could create bonds with others species, I’m okay with that. I think you will be a good Carrier, even if you aren’t Cybertronian. Are you low on energy Carrier? I think I am low on energy. Do you have any energon Carrier. I might need some before the day ends. Bumblebee might to. Maybe the others but Bumblebee and I were called to watch something Wheeljack made when we were on our way to the rec. room. So we are kind of low on energy. Do you have any thing for us Carrier?”_ Bluestreak kept going on and on. I loved the enthusiasm. But when he mentioned Energon; my mind lapsed. I had been so caught up in calming panic-induced mechs down, I completely forgot about that tiny problem.

_Carrier? Are you okay?”_ Bumblebee asked. I smile and nodded.

_“I’m fine just lost in thought Abeja.”_ I told him.

_“Are you sure Carrier?”_ This time it was Wheeljack that asked.

_“There is no problem Paix. Just in thought.”_ Jazz sought me out privately from whatever room he was in.

_“You don’t have a source of energy for us, do you Carrier?”_ I winced, but asked Jazz something.

_“Sweetspark, what are your levels at right now?”_ I asked him. He didn’t answer. _“Sweetspark, I need to know.”_ I told him, waiting for an answer. Still no answer. _“Jazz! I will have Rathcet come and get you, how far are you?” _I asked again. I heard a sigh of resent.

_“22%”_ he answered timidly. I was about to order him back when I realized something.

_“Sparklet, what is your energy level?”_ I asked Prowl. No answer. _“Prowl, I am not in the mood, I had a difficult time getting it out of Jazz as it is.”_ I stated.

_“17%?”_ Is more a question rather than anything.

_“Carrier, both Jazz and Prowl warn-told me that you were asking them about energy levels. Were you about to ask me that as well?”_ Optimus asked. I remained quiet waiting for him to tell me. He sighed. _“14% Carrier.”_ I knew he could feel my rage. As calmly as I could I tried to speak with him.

_“Bitlet, anyone who is not in this room or close to me needs to return. Can you call back your brothers?” _I asked.

_“Yes Carrier.”_ He resigned and went to call them all back. I looked down at Ratchet who was still at my side.

“Joie do you think you could help me with something?” I asked him. He looked at me suspiciously. 

“With what Carrier?” I picked him up. “Bitlet, make sure everyone stays in this room.” And I walked out, knowing that Optimus should understand. I walked over to the kitchen. “Joie, the problem is; we don’t have energon here. I don’t think it even exists in this world.” He nodded as he followed along. “I need to find some alternative for the moment, but I was thinking you might be the best at helping me.” He looked down and then up to me, “What do I have to work with?” He asked. I picked up last night’s coffee. “What would this do to our body?” I asked.

He looked at it a scanned the contents and nodded. “It should do for know. It won’t last us as long as energon, and we shouldn’t live on it. But it should work and bring our systems back up.” I froze at that last comment and Ratchet picked up on that. “What I mean Carrier -” I cut him off. “Ratchet energy level.” I said without missing a beat.

He sighed and looked down. “19%” He muttered. “Gosh darn it, Joie. You and the others need to tell me these things, understand?” I asked him. I went and found a small medicine cup and washed it in the sink. I scooped a bit of the coffee in the cup and handed it to him. He looked between myself and the cup, gave up, and drank it. Then he almost fainted.

_“Ratchet, Joie are you okay?”_ I asked. Unsure what it did to him.

“_I’m fine Carrier, just startled, it jumped my systems, from 19 to 40%”_ I nodded, about 20% energy boost.

“Another sip Joie.” He looked startled.

“But Carrier…”

_“Ratchet, I will not except it unless it is above 50, understand?”_ I asked him. He held his head in shame and took a small sip.

_“60% Carrier.”_ He said glumly. I asked him if I tasted bad and he nodded.

“Thank you Ratchet.” I said and smiled at him. I picked up both the cup and the coffee jug; and we went out to feed some mechs.

Ratchet and I headed back to the back to the living room where we found everyone, with the exception of Ironhide, waiting for us. “Ratchet and I went and found an alternative to your energy problem, it won’t last as long, but it will be bring your levels over 50%.” They all looked intrigued.

_“Bitlet, where is Ironhide?”_ I asked him. He shrugged and told me to ask to Prowl. I rolled my eyes and contacted him. _“Sparklet, where’s Ironhide?” _I could feel embarrassment over the bond.

_“Up the stairs, either sitting on the stairs or up near the rooms.” _Of course, I need to install something that would carry them up and down the stairs. Why they are fascinated with going up there is beyond me. I looked over and noticed that no one lined up to get a drink.

_“Bitlet, what are your energy levels?”_ I asked him. He sighed, but knew I was making a point.

_“14% Carrier.”_ He kind of shuffled, but no one noticed.

_“And why are you not drinking all ready?”_ He shuffled and told me that when I was talking to Prowl; Ratchet warned everyone that it didn’t have the best taste. I groaned. _“Bitlet, please get in line, if we have to I will take you into another room and make you take it.”_ I threatened.

In my mind they were acting like children when It came to taking medicine, and I know that that I can get it down if I needed to. Optimus sighed and walked up to Ratchet. He hesitantly picked up the cup and took a sip. “Levels?” I asked him, feeling the act of fainting wanting to rush over him.

_“35%”_ He told me.

“_Don’t stop until you hit 50%.”_ I ordered, he gave me a look that basically told him he was thinking on rebelling. _“I can always coax it in you, Optimus.” _I threatened again. He resigned and took another sip.

_“55% Carrier, can I stop know?”_ He asked. I nodded.

_“Bitlet, please don’t be upset.”_ I said slowly, feeling the hidden rays he tried to cover up.

“_It’s just, why did I need to take it. Why do any of us need to take it?” _He asked. I sighed, walked into the kitchen with him following me. I scooped him up and held him close.

“Bitlet, your form of energy, doesn’t exist here.” He looked up at me startled.

“But Carrier, what about… how are we alive?” he asked, completely confused. I shook my head my head.

“I don’t know Bitlet. Wheeljack had something to do with it. But right now keeping you all alive, my sons alive is the most important thing for me.” I told him as I held him close. He thought for a moment.

_“Carrier what will happen to us?”_ He finally asked. I winced and said nothing. _“You don’t know, do you Carrier?”_ I shook my head.

_“I need to go back in there and coax it into some unlucky brother of yours.”_ I muttered to him. Optimus chuckled and slide down my arm. I would have called it jumping, but he insists he slide. I walked back into the room and noticed that no one lined up. I glared. They lined up. The first one in line was Bluestreak. He looked from me then to the cup. He took a sip and gagged.

_“Carrier, that was disgusting!” _He shouted at me.

“Energy Level?” He only responded with confusion. “Energy levels?” I asked again

_“45%; but Carrier that was disgusting.” _I cut him off before he could get any farther telling him to drink more. _“Carrier, have you not heard me, I don’t want to drink it!” _I sighed.

_“Little one, I can force it down your throat.”_ He sighed and resigned to the fact that I was literally 11 times taller than him. Bluestreak was roughly 6” maybe a bit more, while here I was 5’5” which is roughly 66”. Go me being a mental calculator!

_“65% Carrier.”_ As soon as he said that, I scooped him up and handed the cup back to Ratchet who handed the cup to some unlucky bot. I could feel their disinterest over the bond. Bluestreak looked at me oddly at my sudden mood change.

_“Your strange Carrier. One moment your threatening to shove it down my throat, the next you holding me and telling me that it was okay.” _I laughed and sub-consciously thought of Gene.

The first memory I thought of was when I was about 6, it was still hazy but I remember the thought clearly. She was 12 and I had fallen down off something she purposely told me told me not to be on, because she knew I would fall and hurt my elf. She scolded me so badly I thought she was mad at me. Then she hugged me and smiled down. Her 12 year old face resonates in my memory today. Her carrying and courageous smile, that basically said, ‘if it means being with you, protecting you, it’s all worth it’. I somehow sent the memory over to Bluestreak, he couldn’t see all of it, but the picture of Gene’s face stayed.

_“Is that your Carrier?”_ He asked innocently. I must have felt some powerful emotion. Because in point 2 seconds, Ratchet was insisting that I hold him and let him look over me. The rest of them swarmed my feet, I couldn’t make out what they wanted. I had to think about that for a moment.

Gene, my carrier? Yeah, sure, she was the best sister in the world and…I wished everyday that she was my mother, but that didn’t change the fact that she was a sister. Or the fact I still had a mother at the time. When I was younger I wanted to do everything with Gene, one time I think I did call her Mama. She gave me this stern look and said. “Becca, I can be many things to you. But I can never replace your Mama.”

I never said anything like that again. But that didn’t stop me from thinking it. I was drawn back to the present when I noticed Bluestreak crying in my hand, over the bond he thought he upset me, like I didn’t want to remember Gene. I sat down, well best I could with bots swarming my feet. It took the bots a moment to realize that Blue was crying and I had skillfully avoided my own feeling to calm him down. They climbed up and all of them managed to squeeze either next to me, or on my lap while I held Blue close.

_“Little one, Little one, I am fine. Rest now Little one, rest_.” Bluestreak hiccupped, and began to relax again. “_Yes, that’s it Little One, rest now, rest now_.” I cooed. He snuggled in close and got some recharge against my chest. They all looked at me like I was going to explain something. Ratchet was the one who broke the silence. “What happened?” I grimaced, “It’s nothing. You all need to get your energy back up.” I reminded the mechs who still hadn’t taken the coffee; I think I can just call it medicine now. They all seem to treat it like that.

Ratchet looked hesitant but ushered the mechs back down the couch while they looked back to me. “Who has taken the drink?” Everyone kind of froze and didn’t say anything. “Until further notice, this is how you all will be able to receive energy. So either take your medicine or I will make you take it.


End file.
